


Où tout a commencé

by Draignaell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Depressing, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I kinda put all my headcanon in there, Implied Relationships, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), SciencesBros Powaa, Spoilers, Wakanda
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draignaell/pseuds/Draignaell
Summary: /!\ GROS SPOILERS SUR INFINITY WAR /!\Le silence était retombé sur les plaines du Wakanda. Un silence apparent, seulement brisé par les cris et les pleurs commençant déjà à retentir.La bataille était finie et sa fin était claire : iels avaient perdu.Il y avait pourtant bien une chose qu’iels avaient conservé : leur espoir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there !  
> Donc je suis tout récent sur ce site (et je l'aime déjà, surtout son système de tags !) et ceci donc mon premier écrit posté ici.  
> Quelques petites précisions avant le début : cette fanfiction m'est venue d'un rêve (j'adore mon cerveau), qui faisait suite à Avengers 3 (ce film qui nous as tous brisé *sob*), et j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait tellement faire une bonne fanfic que je l'ai repris, adapté pour être moins chelou comme le sont tous les rêves et me voilààà !  
> À savoir que j'ai absolument aucune idée de combien de chapitres fera cette fic, ni si je serai quelqu'un de très régulier. À noter qu'actuellement, j'ai deux chapitres d'avance et que je vais essayer de conserver un minimum d'avance comme ça je me sentirai plus à l'aise, et ça m’évitera des blocages inutiles.  
> Également, je me suis efforcé au possible d'écrire à l'écriture inclusive, comme vous l'avez remarqué si vous avez lu le synopsis. Cela, tout simplement parce que je préfère, et parce que la langue français n'a pas d'équivalent au "they" et autres (et que comme j'ai vu tous les Marvel en VOST, je peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir ce texte en anglais avant tout).  
> Petit remerciement au passage à MissLaoni, Flechouille et Satsuki pour m'avoir relu et corrigé ce premier chapitre. <3
> 
> Ça me fait un peu bizarre, j'ai pas écrit de fanfiction depuis au moins 4 ans... Et j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire depuis quelques mois donc j'espère que malgré tout ça, elle vous plaira.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous,  
> Draignaell

    Le silence était retombé sur les plaines du Wakanda. Un silence apparent, seulement brisé par les cris et les pleurs commençant déjà à retentir.  
    La bataille était finie et sa fin était claire : iels avaient perdu.  
    Tous avaient vu la moitié des combattants disparaître, lointaines connaissances, proches parents ou amants. Il n’avait fallu qu’un claquement de doigt à ce Titan fou.  
    Okoye, malgré le choc de la disparition de son Roi juste devant elle, avait repris rapidement les choses en main. C’est en conservant une attitude forte, que tout le monde savait uniquement de façade, qu’elle donna les premiers ordres. Les morts et blessés furent ramenés à la capitale, on commença le recensement des disparus.  
    C’est difficilement que Shuri accepta de prendre le rôle de son frère, tant celui de Reine que de Black Panther, et ce fut avec le soutien de sa mère et de la Générale qu’elle prit ses fonctions et le pays en main, malgré des premiers jours difficiles.  
    Les Avengers restants, quant à eux, sonnés, furent autorisé à rester dans le pays pour se reposer et se remettre. Iels aidaient comme iels pouvaient, devant également faire face aux disparitions parmi elleux.

 

    La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur le pays.  
    Le sommeil refusait de parvenir à Steve. Finissant une nuit de plus par renoncer à ne serait-ce qu’essayer de dormir. Il s’était habillé rapidement et marchait dans les couloirs du bâtiment royal, essayant difficilement de trouver un moyen de se concentrer sur autre chose plutôt que de revoir les images de ces derniers jours passer en boucle devant ses yeux. Malgré tout, il refusait de faire son deuil au profit de l’espoir qu’iels trouveraient un moyen d’inverser ça, de changer cette situation, et de faire dûment payer à Thanos.  
    Il finit par arriver à une terrasse, donnant sur la capitale wakandienne, toujours aussi magnifiquement illuminée dans la nuit.  
    Quelqu’un s’y trouvait déjà. Le soldat reconnu la silhouette du raton-laveur humanoïde qu’il avait déjà croisé sur le champ de bataille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu Thor l’appeler Rocket.  
    Ce dernier se retourna en entendant ses pas, mais ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer de nouveau son regard sur la capitale.  
    “Des problèmes pour dormir ?” tenta Steve en s’approchant de lui.  
Un léger rictus agita son corps.  
    “Après avoir vu mon meilleur ami mourir une deuxième fois devant mes yeux, on peut bien se poser la question.”  
Il s’assit à ses côtés.  
    “Je comprends.  
    - Hn. C’est ça…  
    - C’est la deuxième fois que je vois Bucky disparaître… que je le vois mourir et que je peux juste rien faire à part… regarder. Certes la première fois il n’était pas vraiment mort, mais… Il est plus qu’important pour moi et...”  
Sa voix lui manqua, il échoua à repousser les images de Bucky hors de son esprit. Rocket posa une main amicale sur le bras de Steve - à défaut d’atteindre son épaule - et le regarda un instant.  
    C’était la première fois qu’ils avaient l’occasion de se parler. Rocket eut la sensation qu’il était quelqu’un de profondément gentil, mais souvent en conflit intérieur, tiraillé entres différentes valeurs ou… émotions. Il avait les yeux humides alors qu’il fixait la ville.  
    “Bruce et Shuri sont déjà en train de combiner leurs connaissances pour chercher une solution à tout ça, pour retrouver Thanos et inverser cette situation.”  
    - On va les retrouver, les faire revenir, réapparaître ou peu importe, et aller purement et simplement botter le cul de ce Thanos.” lâcha Rocket, la voix teintée d’une colère latente.  
Le silence retomba, réconfortant. Jusqu’à ce que le bracelet que Shuri avait fourni à Rogers se mette subitement à bipper. Il appuya sur une des perles Kimoyo et tendit son bras devant lui, le visage de la jeune ingénieure apparut devant lui.  
    “Cap, un vaisseau alien est en approche du Wakanda.”

 

* * *

 

    Les yeux fermé, les mains au niveau de son visage, il ne sentait même plus la douleur qui irradiait tout son corps il y avait encore quelques instants.  
    Ces personnes qu’il ne connaissait qu’à peine, Stephen Strange, Peter… Tous disparus sous ses yeux, devant lui, impuissant.  
    Thanos avait gagné.  
    “ _C’était le seul moyen._ ”  
    Son corps tremblait, il avait l’impression que son cerveau était submergé, qu’il se noyait alors que sa respiration s'accélérait sans qu’il ne la maitrise d’une manière qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
    Tous.  
    Disparus.  
    Juste… comme ça.  
Seul survivant, sa plus grande peur s’était réalisée.  
  Il avait voulu un enfant et il s’était rendu compte trop tard que le seul qui aurait pu tenir cette place venait de disparaître. Il ne savait même pas si Pepper était toujours en vie, tout comme Happy, Harley, Rhodey et tous les autres Avengers. Et si la Terre n’était plus d’un désert à présent ?  
    Pourquoi le sauver lui ?  
    Pourquoi lui donner cette foutue pierre ?  
    Pourquoi permettre à Thanos de gagner et de voler la vie de tant de gens ?  
    “ _C’était le seul moyen._ ”

 

    “Hey ! Stark c’est ça ? Vous m’entendez ?”  
La voix semblait à des kilomètres, enfouie sous un épais brouillard.  
    “Regardez-moi.”  
Il parvint difficilement à ouvrir les yeux, il discerna une silhouette bleue devant lui.  
    “C’est pas le moment de me lâcher.”  
Tony se rendit compte qu’il était allongé au sol, tremblant de tout corps, une larme ayant fait son chemin jusqu’à l’une de ses joues. Cette réalisation fit tout sauf le calmer.  
    “Il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de partir d’ici.  
    - À quoi bon ? parvint-il à lâcher d’une voix brisée.  
    - Regardez-moi.”  
Elle se tenait un peu au dessus de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. L’une de ses mains était posée sur l’un des côtés de son visage, le forçant sans violence à la regarder.  
    “Je pense qu’actuellement vous voulez presque autant que moi la mort de Thanos, et ce n’est pas seuls qu’on y arrivera.”  
Il essaya difficilement de contrôler un minimum sa respiration erratique avant de répondre.  
    “Il a gagné. Qu’est-ce… qu’est-ce qu’on peut y faire ?  
    - Ce qui a été fait par le Gant peut toujours être inversé. Calmez-vous et relevez-vous, le vaisseau de Quill et sa bande doit être dans les parages, à deux on peut sûrement trouver un moyen de le faire fonctionner et de quitter cette planète.”  
    Une machine inconnue à faire fonctionner ? Un vaisseau spatiale de surcroît ? C’était bien ça. Ça sonnait bien. En d’autre cas ça lui aurait fait se sentir comme un gamin dans un parc d’attraction. C’était ça… S’accrocher à ça… Se forcer à se concentrer sur autre chose que la disparition de…  
    Sa respiration s'accélèra de nouveau sans qu’il ne la maîtrise. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.  
    Il fixa de nouveau la jeune femme bleue, ses yeux étaient emplis de colère et de détermination.  
    Cette angoisse, il était capable de la gérer, c’était pas la première fois. Il pouvait se calmer, se concentrer sur autre chose. Le vaisseau… Comprendre et faire fonctionner une technologie inconnue… Et quitter cet foutu satellite.  
Il fit de son mieux pour vider son esprit et se força tant bien que mal à inspirer profondément, essayant d’ignorer au mieux la douleur dans son abdomen qui revenait doucement le déranger.

Silence. Une légère brise les balaya.

Son corps tremblait toujours, mais il avait pu reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, du moins en partie.  
    Elle lui tendit sa main et l’aida doucement à se relever. Un vertige le prit mais il parvint à rester sur ces pieds.  
    “Vous pouvez marchez ?  
    - Oui. Normalement…  
    - Leur vaisseau ne devrait pas être très loin. Vous vous souvenez de là où vous les avez croisés la première fois ?”  
Il acquiesça et pointa la direction.  
    Ne pas se retourner, ne pas regarder l’endroit où se tenait Peter et tous les autres il y a encore une poignée de minutes.  
    Trouver et faire fonctionner ce vaisseau.  
    Quitter cet endroit.

 

    “Le Milano ? C’est le nom de vaisseau ? Il a une bonne tête.”  
Il se força à sourire alors qu’il pénétrait à l’intérieur du véhicule.  
    “C’est comme ça que Quill l’appelait il me semble. Vous savez piloter ?”  
L’ingénieur s’installa devant les commandes, retenant une grimace de douleur. Il les regarda un moment avant de considérer un bouton.  
    “Ça devrait pas être très compliqué…”  
Le moteur se lança à peine avait-il effleuré le dit-bouton.  
    Nebula s’assit sur le fauteuil à côté, regardant les gestes de l’humain, s'étonnant qu’il comprenne en si peu de temps comment faire fonctionner un tel engin.  
    Le décollage fut un peu chaotique mais il n’y eut aucun dégât.  
“Thanos comptait aller sur Terra il me semble, si on veut le retrouver il faudrait passer par là.”  
    Le visage de Tony s’assombrit.  
    “Terre vous voulez dire ? Si il ne l’a pas tout simplement effacé…”  
Il avait envie d’y croire, de foncer au plus vite retrouver une trace de la planète bleu, retrouvez ses proches, Pepper, mais il était effrayé de ce qu’il allait trouver.  
    “Non, il ne détruit que rarement les civilisations complètes. Il laisse toujours la moitié d’un peuple en vie, pour leur permettre de prospérer selon ses propres dire. Et comme ça, les habitants se souviennent de son action…”  
Un léger rictus le secoua.  
    “Probablement l’un des êtres les plus égoïstes que j’ai pu rencontrer, contrairement à ce qu’il prétend…”

    Iels trouvèrent rapidement une carte de l’espace dans les données du vaisseau, et purent ainsi faire cap vers la Terre.  
    Le trajet leur sembla des plus longs, et rapidement l’idée de le faire en silence s’échappa.  
    Iels se présentèrent d’abord l’un à l’autre. Bien vite, les mots échangés s’orientèrent vers leurs vies respectives, après que Nebula ait demandé à l’homme si l’adolescent qui avait disparu était son enfant.  
    Alors Stark se mit presque dans l’instant à lui parler des Avengers, de leurs débuts, de ce qu’iels avaient traversé, d’un espoir, si iels étaient toujours là, de peut-être trouver un moyen de gagner cette guerre contre Thanos. Nebula fut rassurée de savoir qu’elle avait visé juste : cet humain était loin d’être seul : du peu qu’il lui avait expliqué, il avait nombre d’amis et soutiens, sans compter ses ressources. Il serait un allié de choix.  
    Elle lui parla de ce qui la liait au Titan, sa haine plus que viscérale à son égard, de sa sœur adoptive Gamora, des relations qu’elles avaient entretenues. Elle avait vécu toute ces années avec Thanos, elle était une de celles qui connaissait le mieux ses forces et ses faiblesses, et, elle même le savait, cela faisait d’elle une redoutable alliée.

 

    “Nebula ? Ça fait un moment que je l’ai remarqué mais… je préférai éviter de te demander plus tôt, tu veux que je répare ton bras ? Ça à l’air de te te gêner.”  
Elle tourna sa tête vers son coéquipier d’un temps.  
    “Je doute que tu y arrives.  
    - On pari ?”  
    Il se leva avec peine et alla chercher des outils qu’il avait remarqué, traînant dans un coin du vaisseau à côté d'engins étranges et en partie démontés.  
    “Ça devrait faire l’affaire - fit-il en revenant vers l’alien, assez réticente - J’ai… comment dire… l’habitude ? Je suis un mécano, et même un génie, il faut l’admettre” finit-il en lui adressant un léger sourire.  
    L’humain semblait sûr de lui, et du peu qu’il lui avait raconté à propos de sa vie, et de ce qu’elle avait vu de son armure, elle eut la sensation qu’elle pouvait lui faire confiance.  
    Elle eut néanmoins un temps d’hésitation, puis elle finit par consentir et lui tendit son bras endommagé. Ça pouvait être difficilement pire de toute façon.  
    Il lui sourit légèrement et s’assit sur un fauteuil à côté. Il observa un instant son bras, avant de le saisir avec une étonnante délicatesse et d’attraper un des instruments les plus fin qu’il avait récupérer.  
    Cela dû lui prendre une dizaine de minutes. Lorsqu’il eut finit, elle bougea son bras en douceur et fut surprise de constater qu’elle n’avait plus aucune gêne ni douleur.  
    “Effectivement. Merci.”

    Quelques heures plus tard, l’homme s’était couché dans le fond du vaisseau. Son corps était agité par des cauchemars qui animaient son esprit. Lorsqu’il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, Nebula se trouvait à ses côtés, elle l’avait réveillé. Il lui murmura un remerciement. Elle partit lui chercher un verre d’eau et resta assise à côté de lui, sans un mot, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rendorme.

    Car oui, eau et nourriture, il y en avait largement assez sur le vaisseau. Cependant, l’humain faiblissait au fur et à mesure des jours, dormant de plus en plus souvent et de manière de plus en plus chaotique. Sa blessure à l’abdomen finirait par avoir raison de lui s’il n’atteignait par Terra rapidement.

    Nebula, déjà bien entraînée, comprit rapidement le fonctionnement du vaisseau. Contrairement à Stark, elle était beaucoup plus endurante et n’avait presque pas besoin de dormir. C’est elle qui prit en main l’engin durant les derniers jours de trajets.  
    Bientôt la Terre finit par apparaître devant elleux.

 

    “F.R.I.D.A.Y. ? Tu me reçois ?  
    - Parfaitement boss.”  
Il eut un soupire soulagé.  
    “Les Avengers sont toujours en vie ?”  
Elle eut un temps avant de répondre.  
    “Une partie d’entre elleux a survécu.”  
Les mots lui manqua. Il releva sa tête et aperçu Nebula qui le regardait, un peu inquiète, comme si il était en train de devenir fou. D’un geste il lui désigna son oreillette, qui avait assez miraculeusement survécu il fallait l’admettre. Elle acquiesça et ne posa pas de question.  
    “Tu peux me dire où iels se trouvent actuellement ?  
    - Iels sont au Wakanda boss.”  
Il se releva douloureusement et alla jusqu’aux commandes, il tapa dans une console les coordonnées que son IA lui donnait. Il retourna dans le fond du vaisseau et s’effondra plus qu’il ne s’assit sur l’un des fauteuils pendant que Nebula dirigeait sans un mot le vaisseau vers la bonne direction.

    Il inspira profondément, mais cela ne calma pas de léger tremblement dans sa voix.  
    “F.R.I.D.A.Y. ?  
    - Oui boss ?  
    - Est-ce que Pepper est toujours en vie ?  
    - En vie et en parfaite santé.”  
Il laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement.  
    “Voulez-vous l’appelez ?  
    - Oui.”  
L’appel se lança aussitôt. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques seconde pour qu’elle y réponde.  
    “Oh mon dieu Tony, c’est toi ?  
    - Oui... C'est moi.”

 

* * *

 

    “C’est le Milano !”  
Les visages se tournèrent instantanément vers lui.  
    “C’est le nom du vaisseau de tes amis ? demanda Thor.  
    - C’est ça ! Ça veut dire qu’ils sont peut-être encore en vie !”  
Bruce manipulait machinalement ces lunettes.  
    “Vos amis… vous pensez qu’ils sont au courant ce qu’il s’est passé ? Ou qu’ils se doutent que vous soyez là ?  
    - Je ne sais pas, peut-être ! Mais dans tous les cas je vous assure, il n’y aucune menace !”  
Thor attrapa Stormbreaker qui était posé à ses pieds.  
    “Je vais t’y emmener mon lapin.  
    - Seulement vous deux ? - commença Shuri, peu convaincue - sans offense, mais je préfère jouer la prudence.”  
La Générale qui était à ses côtés acquiesça.  
    “Je vais venir avec eux.”  
Rhodes s’était avancé. Il semblait fatigué, le sommeil l’ignorait lui aussi.  
    “Laissez-moi juste aller chercher mon armure et je pourrais voler jusque là-bas avec Thor.”  
Steve s’avança à son tour  
    "Je suis d’accord, on n’est jamais trop prudent. Tu pourras m’emmener ?”  
War Machine acquiesça et se dirigea aussitôt vers les escaliers, rapidement suivit de l’Aesir et du Gardien.  
    “Tiens nous au courant, fit Bruce en remettant ses lunettes.  
    - Bien sûr.”  
Et il suivit les trois autres vers l’extérieur.

 

    Ils arrivèrent pile quand le vaisseau atterrissait. Ses  conducteurs avaient trouvé une clairière assez large à l’extérieur de la ville, mais aussi suffisamment loin pour ne pas être visible.  
    Les portes s’ouvrirent rapidement. Rocket se stoppa immédiatement lorsqu’il aperçut uniquement deux silhouettes sortir, l’une soutenant l’autre.  
    “Nebula ?  
    - Tony ? lâchèrent en même temps Rhodey et Steve, surpris et soulagé.  
    - Nebula où sont les autres ? Quill, Gamora ? Ne me dit pas que--”  
Il vit son regard, il comprit. Comprit que Groot n’était pas le seul à avoir disparu, et qu’il se trouvait maintenant seul. L’espoir qui le maintenait debout s'échappa subitement.  
    “Mon dieu qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? fit l’homme en armure sombre se s’approchant des deux.  
    - Le sorcier a donné la Pierre du Temps à Thanos, pour le sauver lui, mais il a été salement blessé.  
    Stark eut un vague sourire en voyant que son ami de longue date était toujours bien vivant, surpris d’entendre la voix de Steve, et reconnaissant de voir que Thor était revenu sur Terre.  
    Il fut bien plus que soulagé de revoir ces visages familiers, et de sentir de nouveau sous ses pieds le sol de cette planète qu’il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.  
    Il voulut faire un pas, mais la douleur dans son abdomen se relança violemment. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les trois Avengers se précipiter vers lui avant qu’un voile noir ne s'abatte devant sa vision. La dernière chose qu’il ressentit fut des bras qui l’attrapèrent avant de perdre totalement connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les gens ! Suite direct au premier chapitre, j'y introduis ce qui va être le principal plot de ma fic, en espérant vraiment que ça vous plaise et que vous appréciez.  
> Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même un mot, même pour dire que c'est de la merde, c'est toujours ça de pris ! x)  
> Bref, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 

    Steve et Nebula avait été les plus rapides et l’avait atteint en même temps pour l’empêcher de rencontrer le sol. C’est sans hésitation que Rhodey avait ensuite attrapé son ami et n’avait pas tardé à s’envoler rapidement vers la capitale. Le Dieu ne pouvant transporter tout le monde malgré sa force, il suggèra avec justesse de rentrer au Wakanda avec le vaisseau et de le mettre à l’abri près de la ville. L’ancien capitaine accepta, parfaitement conscient que laisser une telle technologie ainsi à découvert était risqué, ou pouvait tout simplement alerter inutilement les civils qui pouvaient passer par là.  
    Quelques messages échangés avec la nouvelle Reine Wakandaise, et iels pénètrent à l’intérieur de l’engin. Rocket s’installa sans un mot face aux commandes.

    S’il se doutait que cette nouvelle venue serait une alliée, Rogers apprécia d’avoir un temps pour échanger avec Nebula et de commencer à cerner qui elle était et de quelle manière elle pourrait être une aide.  
    Passé l’étape des présentations, elle raconta avec un pragmatisme presque froid ce qui était arrivé sur le sol de Titan, leur court combat face à son tant détesté père adoptif, le geste du magicien, ses mots, et comment Stark avait été ainsi épargné, mais comment la disparition des autres l’avait affecté.  
    Rogers venait de finir de raconter sobrement leur côté du conflit lorsqu’iels arrivèrent à un endroit convenable pour laisser le vaisseau.

 

    “Moi, personnellement, je pourrais perdre beaucoup.”  
Steve avait quitté le Milano avec Nebula à l’instant où iels avaient atterris. Rocket n’avait pas bougé. Les oreilles basse, son regard perdu dans le vide.  
    “Je peux pas y croire… Iels sont tous…”  
Il eut un léger rictus nerveux.  
    “J’pensais que ça pouvait pas être pire… j’avais tellement tort. Bon sang ! …”  
Thor s’approcha lentement, il hésita un court instant puis posa doucement une main sur son crâne pour caresser lentement son poil. Cela l’apaisa légèrement.  
    Il ne parvenait de toute manière pas à continuer, sa voix n’arrivait plus à franchir la barrière de ces lèvres. Son corps commença à être agité de sanglots de plus en plus violent, au fur et à mesure que les images de ces amis… de sa famille revenaient et tournaient dans son esprit.  
    Le Dieu resta à ses côtés jusqu’à ce que ses pleurs se soit calmés. Il ne pouvait, à l’heure actuelle, pas mieux le comprendre.

    Ils sortirent finalement du vaisseau au bout d’un long moment. Le chemin jusqu’au palais et à l’aile réservé aux Avengers se fit dans le silence, Thor restant une présence réconfortante pour Rocket.

 

* * *

 

    Tony se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant et le cœur battant à cent à l’heure d’un cauchemar que son cerveau avait eu la gentillesse d’évacuer de sa mémoire dès les yeux ouverts.  
    Il se redressa précautionneusement, et nota avec joie l’absence de douleur dans son corps malgré une faiblesse et une fatigue toujours présente. Il écarta un pan de la veste de sport qu’il portait toujours et fut surpris de remarquer qu’il ne restait pas même une cicatrice de sa blessure. Il la referma rapidement et entreprit de comprendre où il se trouvait.  
    Sur Terre déjà, il s’en souvenait clairement. Quelque part au Wakanda lui semblait-il.  
    L’endroit semblait être une sorte d’atelier, ou de laboratoire circulaire. Il nota sur une table un peu plus loin l'appareil qui contenait les nanobots qui formait son armure, juste à côté de son oreillette. Il comprit sans peine qu’on les lui avait enlevé pour le soigner.

    Des voix commencèrent à se faire entendre. Une voix féminine d’abord, avec un accent, qu’il était sûr de ne pas connaître. Lui répondant sans pour autant qu’il ne comprennent encore les mots prononcés, une voix qui lui était cette fois particulièrement familière. Il se tourna vers l’endroit vers où il semblait arriver, derrière… non, au dessus de lui.  
    “Bruce ?”  
Les voix se stoppèrent, les pas s'accélérèrent. Bien vite la silhouette du scientifique apparut dans son champ de vision.  
    “Hey Tony ! Tu es réveillé - il arriva à sa hauteur, lui souriant légèrement - Comment tu te sens ?”  
Il ne répondit même pas et se contenta et de se lever et de le serrer subitement entre ses bras.  
    “Tu es toujours en vie.” lâcha-t-il à mi-voix.  
    Il était là. Un de ses proches était là et bien réel. C’est tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir pour l’instant, tout ce dont il avait besoin pour rester calme et ne pas céder à l’angoisse trop vite.  
    Bruce fut surpris un instant mais lui rendit son câlin avec bienveillance.  
    Tony finit par le lâcher et se recula. Pris d’un vertige il trébucha en retenant une injure. Son ami l'empêcha de tomber et l’aida à rester droit.  
    “Hey fais attention à toi, quand tu es arrivé hier tu était vraiment exténué, et tu dois récupérer encore un peu.”  
    Il acquiesça et accepta même de s’asseoir de nouveau. Il remarqua la jeune femme derrière lui, qui avait patiemment attendu que les retrouvailles se finissent pour s’approcher à son tour.  
    “Bonjour Mr. Stark ! Bienvenue au Wakanda !”  
Elle était enjouée malgré une fatigue évidente apparaissant sur ses traits.  
    “Heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin, j’aurais quelques critiques à émettre sur certaines de vos technologies mais globalement c’est plutôt pas mal.  
    - Et… vous êtes ?  
    - Tony, je te présente Shuri, ingénieure et scientifique émérite ainsi que l’actuelle dirigeante du Wakanda.  
    - Oh ! Enchanté votre Altesse ! Du peu que je vois vous avez l’air de faire du sacré boulot ici… c’est vous qui m’avez soigné c’est ça ? Impressionnant.”  
Il lui tendit sa main et elle la serra avec plaisir.

    Shuri, il lui semblait avoir entendu parler d’elle, elle était la sœur de T’Challa, non ? _Actuelle dirigeante du Wakanda_. Il avait compris ce que ça signifiait, mais ne l’avait pas relevé, préférant éviter toute maladresse qui pourrait rajouter du sel sur des plaies encore ouvertes. Pourtant, bien plus que sa curiosité naturelle, c’est le besoin de savoir tout ce qui était arrivé sur Terre qui le poussa à parler.  
    “Dites-moi, pendant mon absence, que s’est-il pass--  
    - Plus tard Tony, d’accord ? On t’expliquera, mais pour l’instant il serait plus raisonnable que tu te reposes.  
    - Tu sais que je vais pas pouvoir - il inspira un coup - Ecoute, je demande pas les détails Bruce, au moins un résumé de votre côté de cette bataille.  
    - Effectivement, c’est légitime après ce que vous avez déjà fait pour la Terre.”  
La jeune femme s'était avancé, son ton enjoué remplacé par un air beaucoup plus sombre.

    C’est avec le docteur qu’elle résuma rapidement les événements sur Terre, avant de s'étendre sur les mesures prises par l’ONU et les réactions un peu partout dans le monde. C’est sans surprise qu’il apprit que les Avengers étaient quasi-exclusivement tenus pour fautifs pour ce qui était arrivé.

    “On nous demande de nous reposer, soit disant en prévision d’une nouvelle menace, les gouvernements veulent gérer seuls, et c’est clair qu’on ne vas pas intervenir. Mais depuis le premier jour on travaille, on cherche une solution avec Shuri.  
    - Je déteste l’admettre, mais on a dû abandonner les recherches pour savoir où se trouvait maintenant Thanos. Avec les Six Pierres d’Infinité il est juste surpuissant, imbattable et introuvable. Alors on s’est tourné du côté des disparus.  
    - Pardon ?  
    - On pense qu’ils ne sont pas morts Tony. Ça sonne comme un espoir impossible, mais on a réussi à détecter une… une sorte d'énergie, et ce partout sur le globe, particulièrement là où se trouvait tous ces gens - aux mots du docteur, Shuri activa des hologrammes qui affichaient données et courbes diverses - On est incapable de savoir ce que c’est exactement, mais, si ce n’est pas la clef, c’est au moins une piste qu’on ne doit pas abandonner. Ça fait maintenant un moment qu’on travaille là dessus. On avance, lentement mais on avance.”  
    Stark tournait autour des différents graphiques en s’appuyant sur la console centrale pour conserver son équilibre. Son cerveau remit en marche, il remuait déjà dans son esprit tout un tas d’hypothèses, de réflexions, de calculs englobés d’un peu d’espoir. Il se tourna soudainement vers les deux autres.  
    “J’ai une autre piste, et si on retournait plutôt à la source de tout ? Pour empêcher tout ça.”  
Le docteur le regarda, essayant de comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire.  
    “La première attaque de Thanos pour récupérer une des Pierres, c’était en 2012. C’est là que tout a commencé, c’est là qu’il faut agir.  
    - Attends, Tony, je ne saisit pas où tu veux en venir, tu veux…  
    - Faire une machine à voyager dans le temps - enchaîna Shuri voyant que son collègue échouait à comprendre - C’est bien ça ?  
    - Ouais.”  
Une étrange lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard.  
    “Mais, c’est qu’une chimère, une fiction - s’exclama Bruce, bafouillant légèrement sous l'étonnement - c’est impossible à construire en réalité.  
    - Impossible ? C’est un mot que j’ai oublié depuis longtemps.  
    - Je crois que je vous apprécie déjà, vous, s’exclama la wakandienne.  
    - Écoute… Écoutez - reprit Tony nerveusement - avec nos trois cerveaux réunis, et les technologies du Wakanda, on peut y arriver.  
    - Et pourquoi 2012, pourquoi pas avant ou après ? On pourrait récupérer la Pierre de l’Esprit avant qu’Hydra ne s’en empare par exemple.  
    - Et qu’est-ce qu’on en fera ? Nos vies seraient totalement modifiées, celle de Wanda aussi, donc plus de pouvoirs pour elle, plus de moyen de détruire la Pierre, et Thanos viendrait quand même et l'obtiendrait ! 2012 est l’année où tout a commencé, après cela serait trop tard, avant bien trop tôt.  
    - Pourquoi trop tôt ? demanda Shuri.  
    - On ne connaîtrait l’emplacement que de la Tesseract, et le S.H.I.E.L.D ne nous la laisserai pas, et l'infiltrer ou la récupérer de force serait dépenser trop d’énergie pour rien… le problème ne serait que déplacé.”  
Banner retira ses lunettes et se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de réfléchir. La jeune ingénieure semblait déjà convaincue.  
    “Il faut qu’on y réfléchisse, mais l’idée de Stark me plait, et je suis sur que même si c’est dingue, remonter dans le temps n’est pas impossible, compliqué, mais pas impossible !  
    - Bien sur qu’il faut encore qu’on est un plan précis de ce qu’on veut faire, mais je reste convaincu de mon idée. Si on veut… si on veut revoir tout le monde, et changer l’issu de cette guerre, c’est avant qu’il faut frapper.  
    - C’est fou.  
    - Je sais ! Mais entre nous, est-ce que tu vois d’autres solutions ?”  
Il soupira et remis ses lunettes en place.  
    “Ça va nous prendre beaucoup de temps.  
    - On en a jamais eu autant.  
    - Il faut réunir tout le monde pour en parler, commença la Reine du Wakanda avant d’être interrompue.  
    - Non attendez, il ne vaut mieux pas, et non Bruce laisse moi finir, je ne compte pas reproduire une nouvelle fois la même erreur. Il ne vaut mieux pas de suite. Si effectivement ça se trouve être impossible, il ne vaut mieux pas alerter tout le monde trop vite. Et si ce sont elleux qui sont convaincus que c’est le cas, je doute qu’on est carte blanche pour travailler. Attendons d’avoir… d’avoir quelque chose de concret, qui leur prouvera que c’est possible et qu’on sait où on va.”  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
    “Effectivement, ça me semble plus raisonnable.  
    - Je vais commencer à travailler sur ça, mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix Stark, vous allez vous reposer d’abord. On va avoir besoin de toute notre énergie pour travailler là-dessus. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de vous accompagner jusqu’à l’aile des Avengers.  
    - Pas la peine, je vais m’en charger.”  
La jeune Reine acquiesça. C’est à contre cœur que Tony accepta. Lorsque les deux amis quittèrent l’atelier, Shuri était déjà devant un hologramme, en train de préparer différents calculs.

 

* * *

 

    Passer l’alerte de la veille, la peur que tout cela recommence et vienne achever le travail, une routine avait repris ses droit. Le palais n’était que de temps à autre traversé par des gardes et Dora Milaje ainsi que par des êtres ressemblant plus à des zombies que des êtres-humains. Il en était de même pour les rues du pays.  
     Si la bataille contre l’armée de Thanos et le Titan lui même s’était déroulé au Wakanda, cet État restait probablement celui ayant le moins souffert des dommages collatéraux.  
    Partout sur le globe, les voitures avaient continué leur routes seules, tout comme les bus et les trains, les avions s’étaient écrasés juste avant les hélicoptères, créant une seconde vague de victimes. Des médecins avaient disparu pendant qu’iels travaillaient, ainsi que pompiers et forces de l’ordre. Et ce n’était même pas tout…  
    Plus de 3,5 milliards d’être humains disparaissant de la surface du globe.  
    En un claquement de doigt.  
    La Terre en état de choc.

    Des émeutes avaient éclaté un peu partout, des pillages avaient également eut lieu de peur, un peu de joie pouvait venir éclairer le brouillard, quand on apprenait la disparition d’un dictateur et d’une large part de son gouvernement, mais globalement, la population toujours en vie essayait toujours péniblement d’y croire… et de faire son deuil.  
    L’ONU faisait de son mieux pour conserver un équilibre mondial, étonnamment écoutée par les autres pays pour une fois.

 

* * *

 

    Le chemin jusqu’à l’aile des Avengers se fit silencieusement. Il ne croisèrent que quelques âmes. Tony tentait désespérément de repousser les images de ces derniers jours, repoussa même de son esprit la conversation qu’iels avaient eu sur l’état du monde, voulant éviter l’angoisse qui revenait poindre doucement.  
    Essayer de rester concentrer sur leur chance de s’en sortir et de ramener tout le monde.  
    Bruce a ses côtés le soutenait lorsque son équilibre le menaçait de trop s’éloigner; présence rassurante.  
    Lui aussi semblait avoir beaucoup vécu pendant ces deux dernières années.

    “Au fait, Pepper a réussi à nous contacter via F.R.I.D.A.Y., elle s'inquiétait du silence radio depuis que tu l’avais appelé. Elle te fait savoir qu’elle aimerait sincèrement te rejoindre, mais avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé, elle peut pas lâcher ses proches ni Stark Industries.  
    - Je comprends, logique.  
    - Aussi, je l’ai mis au courant de ton état, ce que tu semblais avoir _oublié_ .  
    - Oh. Je la rappellerai quand on sera arrivé.”  
    Il hocha la tête.

 

    Ils pénètrent dans un dernier couloir. À quelques pas, près d’une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur un balcon, discutait ensemble Rocket et Thor, et à côté Nebula écoutant distraitement. Le Dieu du Tonnerre souriait et racontait quelques blagues et anecdotes pour détendre l’atmosphère qui arrivait parfois à faire s’étirer un sourire sur leurs visages.  
    Sur la terrasse, Steve et Rhodey était tourné vers les forêts du Wakanda, dos à eux, impossible de dire s’ils parlaient ou non.  
    Tony nota l’absence de tous les autres, mais ne sachant ce qu’il en était, il évita prudemment de le relever.  
    Lorsqu’il les aperçut, Thor se tourna vers eux et les salua joyeusement.  
    “Stark ! Heureux de vous revoir, et bien debout cette fois !”  
Nebula se tourna vers Tony, et lui adressa un léger mais sincère sourire, visiblement rassurée de le voir en meilleure forme. C’en était assez surprenant.  
    Les deux Avengers sur la terrasse étaient revenus vers l’intérieur du bâtiment.  
    “Hey, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !”  
Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du mécano, écartant bien loin de son esprit un “J’ai bien cru que ça n’arriverai plus.”  
    Rhodey s’avança vers lui et l'étreint rapidement.  
    Bon sang, il n’aurait jamais cru que la présence de tous ces gens le soulagerait à ce point.  
    La voix grave du dieu résonna de nouveau.  
    “J’ai tellement à vous raconter si vous saviez !  
    - Plus tard Thor s’il te plait, Tony doit se reposer.”  
Il se composa rapidement une tête outrée. Si sa raison lui disait que son ami avait raison, une autre partie de son cerveau pensait que retrouver ses amis et collègues et rire un peu malgré la situation lui ferait également le plus grand des biens.  
    “Il est vrai, pardonnez-moi. Reposez-vous bien dans ce cas, et à très bientôt !”  
Tony prit tout de même le temps de faire rapidement connaissance avec Rocket et de saluer proprement les autres, et iels se séparèrent.

    Bruce était toujours surpris de voir que son ami asgardien conservait toujours malgré tout sa positivité, son sourire et sa capacité à faire preuve d’humour dans de telles situations. C’était d’autant plus impressionnant quand on savait ce qu’il avait traversé et toutes les pertes qui jonchait son chemin, et ce en si peu de temps.

     Steve était retourné à l’extérieur. Il s’était contenté de saluer de loin son ancien ami, ne sachant comment trop réagir.  
    Certes le temps avait passé depuis le conflit qui les avait opposé, et de nouveaux éléments s’étaient ajoutés, mais leur relation avait toujours été compliqué et assez conflictuelle. Un simple regard s’était échangé, un regard fatigué, sans animosité, signifiant clairement un “On a beaucoup à se dire”.  
    Il avait acquiescé, les deux scientifiques étaient partis, suivit de Nebula.

 

* * *

 

    Pepper avait sursauté en reconnaissant le visage qui s’affichait sur son téléphone.  
    La conversation avait été brève, ne lui éclairait en rien sur ce qu’il s’était passé de son côté, juste que il était en vie, et non loin de retrouver les Avengers.  
    Cela l’avait néanmoins réellement soulagé. Son ancien boss, son ami, son amant et futur mari était toujours en vie. Elle était restée sans bouger un moment lorsqu’elle avait raccroché, encaissant la nouvelle, appréciant d’entendre qu’elle était bonne, et de sentir une partie de l’angoisse qui lui tenait l'estomac en tenaille depuis une semaine s’échapper.  
    Puis le silence radio.  
    La CEO avait tant de travail à faire. Tout en recevant de temps à autres des nouvelles des disparitions du côté de sa famille et de ses amis, elles faisaient de son mieux pour gérer Stark Industries, et venir en aide au possible avec les ressources de l’entreprise, aux Etats-Unis comme à d’autre pays, autant comme soutien financier qu’énergétique, mais aussi avec ce qui avait commencé à être développé dans le secteur médicale depuis 2 ans.  
    Du côté des employés, il avait été impossible de savoir combien de personne exactement avait disparu, se rajoutant à la liste les blessés et les gens en deuil qui n'était plus en état moral de travailler. Potts encourageait néanmoins toujours les gens à venir, horaires aménagé au besoin. À côté, d’autre faisait des heures supplémentaires, presque dans le bénévolat. Certains y voyaient une façon d’oublier, d’autre de se sentir utile, les raisons étaient aussi variées qu’il y avait d’employés qui pointaient.

    C’est avant d’aller se coucher qu’elle avait pu demander à F.R.I.D.A.Y. de joindre le Wakanda. On l’avait rapidement mis en contact avec Bruce, qui lui avait expliqué la situation, pas si surpris que cela n’avait pas été fait avant. Il la rassura néanmoins sur l’état de Tony. Il allait bien. Tout du moins physiquement, il allait bien.

    Un nouvel appel dans le début de la mâtinée acheva de la rassurer.  
    “Pepper ?  
    - Tony, ça me fait plaisir de t’entendre.”  
Il sourit légèrement, c’était tellement réciproque.  
    “Comment tu vas ?  
    - Comme je peux. C’est compliqué tu t’en doutes, et j’ai rarement été aussi occupé mais… je vais bien. Mais toi ? Bruce m’a dit que tu avais été blessé.  
    - Nonon rassures-toi ! Je n'étais pas blessé, seulement été légèrement poignardé.  
    - Excuse-moi ? Tu as été poignardé ?!  
    - _Légèrement_ poignardé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais je vais bien maintenant.”  
Elle soupira légèrement, à la fois soulagée et dépitée, cet homme allait définitivement avoir raison de son cœur, et pas dans le bon sens…  
    “Tu es à New-York actuellement ?  
    - Oui, au siège de ta compagnie principalement, pourquoi ?  
    - J’ai beaucoup de choses à faire ici, mais… j’aimerai venir te voir bientôt - elle l’entendit prendre une longue inspiration, et de lâcher un soupire légèrement tremblant - je crois que j’en ai besoin et… Il faut que je sache si May, la tante de Peter, est toujours en vie.  
    - Je peux te chercher ça si tu veux, et tu viens dès que tu peux Tony.  
    - Tu m’aiderais beaucoup, merci.  
Le silence se fit un moment, Pepper compris sans difficulté l’état dans lequel se trouvait son amant, et ce malgré un ton qu’il s’efforçait de garder léger et rassurant.  
    “Tony ? Peter est… ?  
    - Oui - Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa question - en même temps que la moitié de l’humanité.  
    - Je suis désolé Tony. N’oublie pas, tu viens quand tu veux, je serais là.  
    - Merci pour tout Pepper. Je t’aime - il marqua un nouveau temps, une nouvelle inspiration légèrement tremblante - Tu peux me raconter comment ça se passe de ton côté ? Les nouvelles, les… les disparus ? Enfin, tout ce qu’il se passe.”  
Elle le comprit de suite, il angoissait. Comme à chaque fois qu’il allait mal depuis quelques mois, il lui demandait de parler, comme si entendre sa voix, même expliquant les affaires souvent ennuyantes de SI, l’apaisait.

    Leur discussion dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes, durant lesquels elle répondit à ses questions et parvint même à le faire parler un peu et lui faire exprimer une infime partie de ce qui n’allait pas.  
    “Merci pour tout Pepper. Je t’aime.”  
Son ton était plus calme, plus posé. Malgré toute les mauvaises nouvelles, elle sentait que la discussion lui avait fait du bien.  
    “Je t’aime aussi Tony, à bientôt.”  
Il raccrocha.

    Elle prit une longue inspiration. Elle avait du mal à imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer là-bas, cela faisait si longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas entendu aussi secoué. La dernière fois remontant à six ans auparavant, et aux mois ayant succédé la bataille de New-York.  
    Elle rangea son téléphone.  
    “F.R.I.D.A.Y. ? Tu pourrais me faire des recherches pour savoir si May Parker fait partie des recensés ou non ? Notifies moi dès que tu as trouvé.  
    - Tout de suite, Ms Potts.”  
La CEO sorti du petit bureau où elle s’était installé pour être au calme durant l’appel.  
    Elle avait encore beaucoup de travail.


End file.
